


cats, kittens, and responsibilities

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: prompts [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Gen, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: prompt: your cat got my cat pregnant





	cats, kittens, and responsibilities

Junhui looks disapprovingly at HuiHui, who chirps up at him innocently from her bed, not minding any of the seven kittens who are currently fighting over her milk and who gets to suckle first.

They are adorable little things, Junhui can't deny that. All of them are pitch black, not a single one of them having any hint of HuiHuis white fur on them, at least not for now. Though he suspected that they would get her long coat, as they looked quite fluffy, which made them even more adorable. But he can't keep all of them!

Someone must at least take half.

And he already knows the exact person that that should be.

There is only one possible father for his HuiHuis kittens! There are three cats that live in his apartment block that he knows of. One of them is an orange tabby, and another is a gray and white Maine Coon. They're both also female.

The third is all black former alley cat that happens to live just next door. The balcony outside his living room has high walls and he keeps tinfoil on its edges to make sure that HuiHui doesn't hop up there, as he knows she hates it the feel and sound of the shiny wrap.

He had caught that lithe Won on his side of the balcony many times, but he had thought it was just because it was joined with his owner’s balcony and so all he would have to do was hop over the flowers that separated their sides. That he had just smelled another kitty and had come to investigate. He has discovered them out at the same time before but always swipes HuiHui up and takes her back inside, never noticing anything suspicious because of how she instantly goes limp in his arms and meows cutely up in him.

So, he knows who the criminals are. And besides, there’s no other cat that could get onto the balcony, since theirs is the only one on this side of the building. That cat must be responsible for his kittens and that owner of his has to be responsible for what he's let his cat go and do to his precious HuiHui.

It is decided! Junhui crouches to make sure that HuiHui and the kittens are okay to be left alone for a few short minutes. He gives her a pat on the head, HuiHui chirping up at him again as if to insist that she will be fine with the little ones.

Junhui marches out of his apartment and to next store, practicing what he is going to say to this owner, and has already knocked once or twice on the door before he notices the white piece of paper taped to the door.

Junhui frowns and pulls it closer to read, his distress growing with every word that he reads.

Four weeks…going on vacation for four weeks!...Who does that?!?! Sure, they were currently on winter break, and that would be the length of it, give or take a day or two, but still!

Junhui makes sure the note is tapped to the door properly and storms as quietly as possible back to his apartment, making a big fuss as he shuts the door and ruffles around in the living room, adjusting pillows and blankets with a big huff.

HuiHui looks up from where she had been cleaning one of her kittens and meows as if asking him what is wrong.

“Don’t worry Hui,” Junhui says, dropping down to lay on his tummy and stroking the top of his head. “I won’t let those two get away with being a deadbeat father and a deadbeat grandfather!”

HuiHui watches him speak and then turns back away, purring softly as she cleans another one of her kittens, Junhui letting out a coo as it meows the sweetest little meow that he thinks he has ever heard.

She looks so unbothered, Junhui thinks sadly. Poor thing always pretends to be so strong! But she did not have to worry! He would make sure that his baby got the love and support that she deserved.

…

When his neighbor comes back to his apartment, Junhui does not notice at first. He has been far too distracted with taking care of his HuiHui and running after the kittens. He had to kitten-proof the house, which is painfully complex and is constantly making him worry about everything in his house.

And then, of course, there are the vet bills. The first time he had brought HuiHui and the kittens to the vet, Junhui thought he was going to pass out when he saw the bill. They didn’t even get any shots or anything because they are still too young! But HuiHui looks very pleased to have her nails clipped and pet by her favorite doctor so he silently forks over half of his savings accounts and puts all eight-Eight!- of his cats back into their carriers and takes them back home.

To pay for them he had taken up another shift at work, his hands numb from working the slicer machine for the majority of his shift, since everyone seemed to want to come and get meat or cheese that day. he swore he had seen half the people who went to his college and at least five of the older ladies who lived in his building.

When he gets home, he does not see that the note has been taken down, and only realizes when he gets inside. He checks on the kittens, who are all curled up around one another as they sleep. When he doesn’t see HuiHui, he goes looking for her, worried when she doesn’t come running as soon as he pours out her dinner into her bowl.

The balcony door is slightly open, and not able to recall leaving it open, he goes to investigate. HuiHui is balanced on top of the single chair he keeps out there, and is meowing loudly, peering over the flower wall and into the other side of the balcony, covered in the light that was streaming out from the apartment windows- which had been shut off for four weeks now!

“Is he ignoring you?” Junhui asks HuiHui is disbelief. His cat ignores him, standing up on her hide legs as if preparing to jump over the wall, raising her sweet little voice.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Junhui coos, picking her up and curling her against his chest. HuiHui goes limp in his arms and meows sadly up at him. He leans down to peck her on the nose and promises her once more that everything will be fine before he marches back inside.

 

Careful to not wake up the kittens, he puts them in their big carrier that they can all fit in and grabs HuiHui with his other arm once he gets the door open. He places the kittens down in the hall long enough to shut the door and grabs them back up again, marching the few feet it took to get to the other door.

Junhui knows Jeon Wonwoo. He’s friends with Soonyoung and they had shared a class together last semester. The fact that he has always found the Biochemistry major quite handsome is rather irrelevant at the moment.

When Wonwoo comes to the door, looking quite confused, Junhui hands him the crate and says, “These are half your responsibility.” He is quite firm because he can not let his HuiHui down, she needs support! And so does his bank account.

Wonwoo takes the crate and looks inside of it. He stills for a moment and then looks over his shoulder. “Won!”

Won comes slinking into the room at his own pace, looking grumpy that Wonwoo had woken him up and called him on top of it. Won is pitch black and missing part of his ear, is very slim and has a short coat. 

Won glances at his owner, at Junhui, at HuiHui, and then at the mysterious crate suddenly loud with kitten mewls, and books it back down the hall.

“Get back here, you deadbeat!” Wonwoo yells after him.

HuiHui meows and jumps out of Junhuis arms, bounding across the room and down the hall, chirping loudly as she goes.

“How old are they?” Wonwoo asks, setting the crate down on the floor after he invites Junhui in, sitting down on the floor to let the kittens out. He picks one of them up and brings them to his face, examining them with an easy smile and gently scratching them behind the ear.

“They just turned four weeks yesterday,” Junhui tells him, fondly picking up one of the kittens who crawls into his lap, mewling for his attention. “I really need, you know, your help with them. And HuiHui-Well, she doesn’t really need his help, since she’s been doing fine as of now with just me. But I think she wants his help.”

As if on cue, HuiHui and Won come back into the room. It is a very amusing sight, as HuiHui is much bigger than Won, as she is at least part Ragdoll, and he is a simple domestic shorthair, as she pulls him along by his collar. Her fluffy body puffs out when he tries to walk away, letting out a hiss that has him turning and coming back on his own. Won huffs and does not look at the kittens at first, but as HuiHui wraps herself around him and mewls, he glances over at the kittens, who take notice of him and seem to know who he is, as most of them scramble over to him, little meows escaping them as they rub up against him. Junhui lets the kitten he is holding go so they can join the rest of their siblings.

Junhui tenses up at first but Won turns out to be a much better father than he would have thought. After pretending to be uninterested in the kittens for at least five minutes, HuiHui watching over all of them closely, he begins to play with them by flickering his tail and allowing them to practice their pouncing. When one of the kittens wanders a tad too far away, HuiHui crying out for them to come back, Won hops up and slinks over, picking the kitten up by their scruff and carrying them back over, putting them between his front paws as he begins to lick them.

Junhui and Wonwoo watch on with proud smiles on their faces and turn to beam at one another. Junhui smiles shyly as his cheeks turn a tad bit red as Wonwoo asks him if he and the cats would like to stay over for dinner as they try to figure everything out. Junhui agrees and leaves the new kitty family to themselves, watching as Wonwoo starts to put something together.

“Now, about that vet bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are closed at the moment but ill be accepting them again around december
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


End file.
